Description (adapted from application): The Outreach Core provides the vehicle through which the multidisciplinary D&E Team conducts research and training beyond the MDU. Thus, the Outreach Core allows the DRTC to develop and evaluate programs in "real world" settings - settings likely to have more barriers to the delivery of diabetes care than are found in the artificially ideal setting of the MDU. The Outreach Core was established in 1990 with Dr. Judith Wylie-Rosett as Director and Dr. Elizabeth Walker as Associate Director. They continue to provide the Core leadership. The first objective of the Outreach Core is to identify and address barriers to the routine practice of "ideal care reflecting current scientific advances in the understanding of diabetes". The special focus of the D&E on underserved populations is designed to address current gaps in health care delivery to high risk groups. The second objective of the Outreach Core is to develop and implement interventions that have maximal potential for effectiveness in the real world. Intervention development is guided by the Precede-Proceed model of health promotion planning and focuses sharply on discrete health behaviors selected for their importance and changeability. The third objective of the Outreach Core is to establish liaisons with other organizations. Liaisons work to expand, and so strengthen our team, and to open up new arenas for the assessment of D&E training and intervention programs. The fourth objective of the Outreach Core is to serve as a national resource for information related to programmatic goals by making exemplary material available to the clinical community. The two main avenues of dissemination are through consultation and manuscripts or presentations. The last objective of the Outreach Core is to identify, recruit and enroll suitable target populations so that D&E training and intervention programs can be evaluated in real world conditions. The Outreach Core tries to balance the need to find health care settings which run smoothly enough to make successful implementation of programs feasible, while still retaining a focus on underserved populations. Once a site has been chosen, the Outreach Core and the Evaluation Core work together to monitor recruitment and retention.